Vempala
, | type = Spring Islands | affiliation = None | population = Estimated 50.000 }} Vempala is a group of Spring Islands located within Paradise. All of the islands used to be independant, all known under different names. But after years of cooperation, they've decided to form an alliance and combine the islands into a small, independant community under the name of Vempala. It consists of 8 different islands. While the people living on the islands are peaceful and are fine with taking care of each without the help of outsiders, they are normally very accepting of people that visit. Sometimes even eager to introduce them to their culture. The Marine doesn't have high interest in any of the islands, or the whole group of islands as a matter of fact. But pirates often take advantage of the friendly inhabitants of Vempala, and use them to various items without even having to steal them. The generous nature of the island is both a blessing and a curse. While they don't get directly attacked by any pirates, they don't also have too much food or riches. Geography As Spring Islands, every island has a moderate temperature, with many open spaces filled with nothing but endless greens, and several forrests with a diverse cast of animals, all scattered throughout the islands. There is a large amount of fruit and berry trees across the islands, that helped the people of Vempala to survive way back when. Every island features farms for different fruits, that the people trade in between each other. Inhabitants Vempala is mainly populated by Humans. About 90% of the people living on the island of Vemapala are in fact humans. But due to some outsiders staying on the islands for longer than expected, the culture of the islands has slowly been expanding. This includes Minks and Half-Minks, that are raised and often trained to fight off any possible attackers. Even though no direct attack has ever occured. The culture of the inhabitants is a very simple one. "Help the ones you are close too, and be nice to the outsiders." They have always had a friendly culture that is easy to take advantage of. And most of the inhabitants haven't even noticed the flaws in their ways, and are just glad that they've managed to stay out of trouble for so long. Even though outsiders started to visin a lot more often. Islands Vempala is made out of 8 different islands. There are 4 main islands that are the closest to each other, 4 secondary islands that are spread further appart from the rest, and each other, and finally one last island that's the the furthest away from the other islands. Main Islands *Eel = Main Island, location of the capital. Location : 1 *Carp = Second largest population. Location : 2 *Cat = Wide open greens and forests. Location : 3 *Cod = Smallest of the main islands. Location : 4 Destroyed Secondary Islands *Crab = Two small villages. Fruit farms. Location : 5 *Lobster = Two small villages. Berry farms. Location : 6 *Shrimp = One large village. Animal farms. Popular beach. Location : 7 *Plankton = One small village. Warrior Dojo. Location : 8 Mount Moonfish A big attraction of Vempala. An island featuring an incredible large mountain. It's the most distant island of Vempala, but also has the third largest population. People on it have turned the mountain into a business by giving outsiders a tour of the mountain. The tip of the island is said to house a secret that hasn't been shown to any outsider before. Thus, no one but the inhabitants of Vempala know what is located on the tip. Location = 9 Gallery Cat Plains.png| The plains of Cat Woods.png| Woods and Mountains of Cat History During the events of Archipelago Altercation, Cod has been completely destroyed and Cat slightly damaged. Trivia * The 3 Main Islands are named after fish * The 4 Secondary Islands are named after crustaceans Category:Paradise Locations Category:Paradise Islands